


Oh, Baby

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the reader are expecting. Sam and Dean have an argument over who they're naming the baby after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Baby

You made sure you spread the lotion all over your swollen belly. You didn’t like having dry skin and you figured the baby wouldn’t either, so you lathered it with a lot of lotion. And love. You turned to your side and checked yourself out in the full length mirror. You were getting quite big. You were about to be five months. The first trimester had been hell. You spent a lot of it throwing up most of your food and lying in bed all day due to the random pains all over your body. The second trimester seemed to be going okay. You still had some body aches but you weren’t vomiting. You were peeing a lot, though. But you could deal with it. You were about to put a shirt on when you heard the flapping of wings. You smiled when your favorite angel, who also happened to be the father of your child, appeared behind you.

“Hey, Cas.” You were going to turn around so you could properly greet him but Castiel told you to wait.

“You look like a dream, (Y/N).” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around your waist, gently placing his hands on your naked belly. His head rested on your shoulder while he marveled at your bump. 

“Thank you, Castiel. I’ve missed you.” You haven’t seen him in about two weeks. Heaven was pretty wrecked, you guessed. 

“I’ve missed you too.” He placed a small kiss on your cheek. “I apologize for having been gone for so long.” His fingers ran over your belly, leaving invisible traces of pictures on the skin. 

“It’s okay. I know you’re busy.” You responded, looking through the mirror at how Castiel treated your belly with such care. You would think a celestial being wouldn’t be so preoccupied with an unborn child. It seemed trivial compared to what you thought angels see and do on a daily basis. But this was Castiel, and he looked at everything as if he were looking at it for the first time. 

“That’s no excuse. “ He pulled his hands away from your belly and set them on your waist, turning you around so you would be facing him. He looked so upset. 

“It’s fine, Cas. You’re here now. That’s all that matters to me.” You smiled, evoking a similar expression on his face. You were going to kiss him when you heard Dean’s gruff voice. If you heard Dean, then you knew Sam wouldn’t be too far behind.

“I heard heaven’s favorite angel was around.” He walked into the room with a big grin on his face. 

“What’s up, buddy?”

Castiel reciprocated the grin. You knew Castiel was fond of Dean. “Hello, Dean. Nothing’s been going on. Just noise and all.” He replied.

“Hey, Cas! We’ve missed you.” You smiled at the sound of Sam’s voice. You could never keep the Winchesters apart. Well, usually.

“Hello, Sam. I’ve missed you all.” His blue eyes floated from Dean to Sam and landed on you. You smiled warmly and leaned into the angel with your head making its home on his chest. 

“What do you think? Ain’t she something?” Dean asked as he gestured to you. You laughed and looked up at Castiel.

“Yes.” He answered, gazing into your eyes. There was such reverence in them. “She is.”

“Don’t worry, Castiel. We’ve been taking great care of her.” Sam mentioned. “We’re really excited for you guys.”

“Yeah, it’s great. Hey, have you guys decided on a name?” Dean asked. To be honest, you hadn’t really thought about it. 

“No, not yet.” You answered.

“Good. I got a great name for you.” Dean stated excitedly.

You smiled at his eagerness.

“Let’s hear it.” Castiel chimed in.

“Dean.” Dean stated nonchalantly. “Huh? What you do think?”

You were confused. “Dean? Dean as in Dean Winchester?” You wanted to make sure he was saying what you thought he was saying.

“Yep!”

“Really, Dean? Really?” Sam spoke your thoughts.

“Why not? I am the righteous man, after all.” He stated proudly. 

“Oh, yeah. You were so righteous you broke the first seal.” Sam rebutted. 

“So? What, should they name their child Sam then?” Dean asked mockingly. 

“Yeah, why not? I was named after our granddad. It’s a family name.”

“Yeah, granddad was also a great big bag of dicks so let’s stick a pin in that.” 

“Well you’re also a great big bag of dicks but you’re still proposing they name their child after you.” 

“Yeah. But Samuel wasn’t meant to be Michael’s vessel. I was. And Michael’s an angel.”

“Then by that logic they could still name the baby ‘Sam’ because Lucifer was also an angel.”

“A fallen angel, Sam. You’re comparing a soldier of heaven to a traitor of heaven. No dice.”

“If I remember correctly, Michael was also a great big bag of dicks. He used our other brother as a meat suit.” 

“Yeah, and if I remember correctly, Lucifer was going to wear you to prom.” Dean stated as he pointed at Sam. 

“Whatever, Dean! The point is, Sam’s a better name and you know it.” 

“That’s cute, Sammy. But I’m the bigger brother so what I say goes.” 

You looked up at Castiel in confusion as the brothers continued to argue. But Castiel wasn’t looking down at you. He seemed to be engrossed in the conversation. You sighed and waited for Sam and Dean to relax.

“Bigger doesn’t always mean better, Dean. In this case, it just means you’re a bigger ass than I am.”

“Screw you, Sam!”

“Enough!” Castiel’s booming voice filled the room and you froze in surprise. The boys stopped their conflict. “We’re not naming the child Sam or Dean.” He stated adamantly. 

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Because (Y/N) is having a girl.” 

“Wait, what?” You stepped away from Castiel. “We’re having a girl? How do you know that?” You asked.

“Angels can tell the gender of an unborn child just by touching a pregnant woman’s stomach. When I touched your belly, I immediately knew it was a girl.” Castiel stated simply. “So we aren’t naming her Sam or Dean.”

“We’re having a girl?” You repeated. Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on your belly. “Yes. I know you wanted it to be a surprise but-“

You cut Castiel off with a kiss. “We’re having a girl.” You smiled and felt your eyes brim with tears.

“Why are you crying, (Y/N)? Does this upset you?” Castiel looked extremely distressed but you quickly put his worries to rest. 

“No, Cas, these are happy tears. We’re having a little girl.” You pulled Castiel into a hug. The room was silent until Dean spoke up.

“You know, you could always name her ‘Deanna’.”

“Come on, Dean, you know ‘Samantha’ sounds way better!”


End file.
